La muerte de un amigo
by killuki
Summary: . Si quieren saber como se comportan los chicos cuando uno de sus amigos se esta muriendo enfrente de ellos solo entren...........no sean tan extrictos porfa


**

* * *

**

La muerte de un amigo

Los dos hermanos Fuji se encontraban hablando cuando se separon para ir cada uno a su destino final.

Nadie pensaría que cuando Syusuke va pasando por una plaza un rato después de haberse despedido de su hermano menor un camión pierde el control y lo atropella tan de repente que ni siquiera alcanzo a reaccionar…….

Al día siguiente:

Todos los jugadores de Seigaku avisados por su entrenadora, estos se encontraban en el hospital muy preocupados por su compañero y amigo que se encontraban al borde de la muerte. Ninguno entendía lo que había pasado pero tenían esperanzas de que salieran de hay bien.

Yumiko (hermana mayor de los Fuji): "llorando decía" Porque??? Porque??'

Oishi: No se preocupe ya vera que los 2 van a salir súper bien (ni el estaba seguro de eso)

Momo: Claro!!! (Tratando de animar un poco a la gente pero sin muchos resultados) ellos van a salir de hay como si nada ¡¡¡YA LO VERAN!!!

Eiji: Siiiii

Tezuka: Cállense (ya que había un silencio de funeral)

Llega la enfermera (lo voy a abreviar por Enfe)

Enfe: Yo soy la encargada de los hermanos, lamento informarles que el mayor de los hermanos se le a pronosticado que es casi imposible que salga de esta noche pero el menor se encuentra siendo observado por el doctor en estos momentos aunque no se encuentra muy bien.

Yumiko: (Se escuchan los sollozos de ella mas fuerte que nunca y sale corriendo)

Todos impactados por la noticia no pueden creer lo que esta pasando.

Tezuka: (Haciéndose el fuerte pregunta) Podemos entrar a verlo??

Enfe: (Lo piensa un instante) Claro pero por favor que no intente hablar.

Todos los de Seigaku entran temblorosos y se encuentran con que su amigo esta llenos de tubos y con respirador artificial.

Oishi: Nos puede oír o ver???

Enfe: Si pero le cuesta mucho

La enfermera se acerca y le dice algo en el oído, unos segundos después Syuusuke habré los ojos con mucho esfuerzo los cuales se encontraban muy rojos por todo lo que estaba pasando. Todos se sobresaltan porque piensan que hace unas horas atrás estaban entrenando todos juntos en Seigaku y ahora prácticamente se estaban despiendo de su amigo.

Eiji: (Con una sonrisa forzada se acerca a Syuusuke tomándole la mano) Vamos Fujiko-chan!!! Acuérdate del torneo y lo poco que falta para salir del cole (pero en un instante todos se dan cuenta que su amigo solo los miraba porque ya no podía oír).

Eiji se tambalea pero Oishi lo sujeta por la espalda, nadie se atreve a decir nada creándose un silencio muy incomodo.

De repente llega la enfermera y conecta mas tubos todavía de a su amigo cosa que desespera mucho a todos especialmente a Eiji que le empieza a gritar y preguntar a la señora porque le pone mas cosas si ya no va a vivir mas de mañana (frase que impacta a todos los chicos). Esta le dice que se le ordeno alargarle la vida lo más posible para que lo puedan ver sus padres (que no estaban en el país).

Estuvieron hasta que los obligaron salir, pensando siempre que su amigo estaba sufriendo mucho dolor y además trataban de alargarle la vida cosa que solo resultaría hasta mañana en la tarde.

Al día siguiente todos estaban preocupados por los titulares de Seigaku y que además de faltar el que nunca falla lo demás no habían dicho ninguna palabra en todo el día.

En la tarde todos se juntan frente al hospital para despedirse de su amigo y entregarle el medallón del torneo que le pertenecía. Al entrar se enteraron de que estaba en las últimas y entran corriendo.

Lo que ven les impacta mucho: su compañero se encontraba votando sangre por la boca, estaba muy pálido casi blanco.

Taka-san: (Tieso le agarra la mano de Syuusuke quien estaba templando)

Todos ven como los ojos de Syuusuke empiezan a perder fuerza y dar vueltas sin sentido. De la nada reaccionan y comienzan a decirle cosas de animo a su amigo quien al escucha las voces de sus amigos empieza a tranquilizarse.

De repente entra el doctor y examina al chico y dice que a este le quedan solo unos minutos ya que su visión se estaba oscureciendo cada vez más.

Unos minutos después sienten que la maquina que muestra los latidos del corazón comenzaba con el sonido mas frió y odioso de todos "anunciando que el paciente a muerto".

Un día después….

En el cementerio se ven muchos chicos despidiéndose del prodigio del tennis (algunos que no conocían los de Seigaku). Fue una misa memorable pero muy triste ya que hay acordarse de que todo esto por un accidente.

Seigaku al reponerse de la gran perdida empieza a dedicarle los partidos a su amigo que se fue antes que ellos pero que siempre estará en sus corazones. Y no solo eso sino que también comenzaron a acercarse mas a Yuuta quien nunca se puedo reponer por la perdida de su hermano, así los dos lados salían

* * *

Nota: ya se que el fic es mas que tragico pero que se puede hacer cuando se te ocurre algo???

* * *


End file.
